manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Kasper
"Dogs bark, snakes crawl, Leo kills". - Leo Kasper Leo Kasper is a major character and the main antagonist in Manhunt 2. He is also a second playable character in the game during certain missions. Description A psychopath who was also put in the asylum by the Project. He was once a government agent and has expertise in combat, evasion, infiltration and assassination techniques. He helps Daniel Lamb escape and teaches him his own well-honed tricks of the trade. His personality was taken by the Project and implanted into Danny while remaining separated from Danny's own mind by the Pickman Bridge. However, the Pickman Bridge was not perfected yet and it resulted in Leo being able to freely talk to Danny inside Danny's head. His personality also took over at times when it was not called upon. Personality Leo is depicted as an intelligent, but heartless person, who has no hesitation about killing, no matter if it's an innocent person, criminal or law officer, it's believed that he's a smoker as well. Leo's killer personality was created by The Project for years before the events from the game. The Project trained him in assassination techniques, combat, evasion and infiltration, which caused Leo to change into a killing machine. According to the sessions with Dr. Whyte, Leo accuses the Project for turning him into a killer. He also confides, that he would like to think like a normal man, but he can't, because the training left a mark on his psyche. If we compare Leo with Cash, we can see that Leo is worse than Cash since he's a completely sadistic murderer, mostly torturing his victims before killing them (As seen in all Pliers Execution, for example), while Cash just brutally kills them, fast and easy. Also, he's pretty much a product, while Cash is probably "criminal by choice". They both don't find any remorse for their victims, although Cash does feel some compassion for his family and probably the Journalist (Although they're not his victims at all). Also, they both seem to have the same goals; Revenge. Cash wants to murder Starkweather for what he did to him and his family (If you are an optimist, you might think Cash also did this because he can't stand at how Starkweather uses his "playground" for such a horrible game), Leo wants to murder every Project member he sees for what they did to him. Biography Leo was a former goverment assassin, hired to kill threats such as terrorists and was said to be very good at his job. Leo's personality was taken and implanted in the mind of Daniel Lamb, a scientist for the Pickman Project who believed it possible to have a normal being switch between a civilian and a killer without either personality crossing paths. However the Pickman Bridge, which is what keeps each personality separate, malfunctioned and Leo was given too much free will and begun to take over Danny's mind. '2006-2007' Leo now wants full control of Danny's mind so he tries to force Danny's friend Michael to remove the Pickman Bridge by holding him hostage at Blackwell Island. However the Project Militia turn up and Michael hides inside the Fisto Sugar Factory where Leo kills many Project Militia as he searches for Michael. When he finds him, Leo kills him and takes the keys to the boat off the island. Then, he decides to get back at the Project by convincing Danny to assassinate Stanley Grex and as he does, Leo escapes the Project once more. Then all he needs to do is destroy Danny's past, so he burns his records and later, decides to kill Danny's wife. However, Danny and Leo were both locked away in Dixmor Asylum, where they had many therapy sessions and at some point, Leo breaks the chains restraining him and he kills Dr. Deborah. '2012-2013' A power failure and a riot allow Danny and Leo to escape, Danny not remembering his past but Leo does. Danny wants to find out about his past but Leo tries to convince him not to, while they are chased by the Project. Leo helps Danny escape and kill many Project hitmen including Watchdogs and Bloodhounds, until Leo tells Danny they need to go after Dr. Pickman, while Leo really just wants the Pickman Bridge removed. Leo accidently kills Pickman and after that, they hide out at the TVMK Studio until they are found by the Bloodhounds. After Danny is caught by Dr. Whyte, Danny learns what Leo did to his wife and fights off Leo inside his mind. Leo tries to defend himself by sending the memories of people he killed after Danny. Eventually Leo is beaten to death with a Shovel and removed from his mind forever. 'Alternate Ending' In the alternate ending, Danny locks Leo inside a cell in his mind to rot, but Leo breaks out and kills all the Legion members guarding his mind before killing Danny's personality and Leo takes full control, thus killing Daniel Lamb. Notable Murders Committed *Michael Grant (Killed to gain the key to escape Blackwell Island) *Mrs. Lamb (Killed to destroy Danny's past) *Dr. Deborah (Killed for no particular reason) *Dr. Pickman (Killed when trying to erase Leo's mind) Session with Dr. Whyte Beta *In the early beta Leo was different. His clothing remains the same but his face was altered, with less details. In an earlier version of the story, Leo was not just a personality in Danny's mind, rather a real person. *Leo originally wore his dixmor outfit throughout the entire game, like in the Wii version. Gallery File:Ss 18.jpg File:Normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_045.jpg File:Leo Kasper.jpg File:Normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_074.jpg File:Normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_075.jpg File:Normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_078.jpg 'Other' File:Beta Leo.jpg|Early beta Leo (right). File:Leofiles.jpg|Leo's files normal_ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_014.JPG|Another early beta Leo (Right). 2013-04-15 22-18-58-25.jpg|Close up of a Leo clone. Beta Leo Dreamer.jpg|Beta Leo model named "Dreamer" (left) and a combination of both Leo and Danny (right) Trivia * Leo's date of birth is the 19th of June, 1972. * On the PC/PS2/PSP versions, during the flashback missions, Leo wears a brown outfit with a brown t-shirt and brown khakis pants. However, this outfit does not appear on the Wii and he is always wearing his green dixmor outfit. *Originally, some Dixmor Inmates looked like Leo, and Leo looked much different. The Inmates design later went to Leo, and the Inmates models were removed. *His behavior is similar to Gary Smith from Bully. Gary befriends Jimmy Hopkins and later betrays him, similar to Leo, but Danny instead realizes that Leo is ruining Danny. *In an earlier version of the story, Leo was not a personality of Danny's mind, rather a real person. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt 2 Category:Protagonist Category:Hitmen and Bounty Hunters